


Tipped on its Axis

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Bloodshed, Car Accidents, M/M, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A multi chapter fic, set from the end of Monday's episode. Will be AU, because I'm completely ignoring the water, and all other characters here! A bit more violent than I usually go with car crash descriptions.





	1. Chapter 1

The car kept spinning, screeching tyres, breaking glass, their bodies being thrown around in the car as it flipped over and over until it eventually came to a stop, actually on it’s four wheels, the right way up. But the world felt eerily silent, the car horns and noises of the traffic completely covered by the sound of his racing heart. Aaron couldn’t see out of the broken windscreen, completely shattered, fracturing the world beyond, but he seemed relatively okay. Then he looked to his left. Robert laying prone across the dashboard, blood completely covering his face. The only thing that Aaron could see through the redness, the sheen of blood, was two blank emotionless eyes staring at him. Or right through him as if Robert wasn’t really seeing him at all.

“No, no, no,” Aaron whispered, the fear completely taking over. “Please, no.” Aaron unclipped his seat belt with ease and turned to him, making sure Robert had all of his attention. Still staring with blank eyes and Aaron could feel the despair and the tears start to overwhelm him. This wasn’t fair. Aaron touched his face, wet with blood, warm, sliding his hand into Robert’s hair. That’s when Aaron realised where all the blood was coming from. Robert had a huge gash diagonally across the top of his head, maybe six inches long.

“No, look at me,” Aaron begged, though it was pretty obvious this was about as bad as it could possibly be. Aaron looked at his body and saw blood coming from his chest too. God knows what piece of twisted metal was sticking out of his body, clearly causing him a lot of damage. Had it even killed him? “No, you can’t leave me like this. Not now. It isn’t fair. Robert, come on!” Nothing. "We're meant to have more, it can't end like this..."

He blinked. Aaron stared at the movement, almost convinced it was an illusion, when Robert did it again. He was alive. Aaron let out a sigh of pure relief. For the first time he fumbled for his phone, calling an ambulance. His hands were shaking so much he could barely make the call. Robert needed help, now.

“Aaron…” The call of his name was weak, and a bubble of blood was at the corner of Robert's lips. Robert hadn’t moved, seemed unable to lift his head off the dashboard and was constantly staring at Aaron, as if needing to see him to tether him to this world.

“You’re going to be fine,” Aaron said, taking his hand, miraculously uninjured and squeezing tightly. “Help’s coming.”

“You?” Robert’s voice was slurred, slow, almost sounding confused and he blinked again. All emotion had left Robert’s face, and voice. It seemed to be all he could do to stay conscious and saying just the one word at a time.

“Oh, I’m fine,” Aaron said, though his temple was stinging slightly. He put his free hand to it, and it came away red. “Just a scratch. Stay with me. I need you to keep talking to me.”

“Take… it out… of my… chest.” Robert said, the words punctured, said like they took an excruciating effort.

“I can’t,” Aaron said, looking at part of the car literally buried in Robert's body. He knew enough from watching shows on the telly to know that you should always leave it in, until help arrived.

“Hurts…”

“I know it hurts, I know it does,” Aaron said, trying to keep him alert. “But I can’t take it out. You know I can’t. So keep talking, stay with me.”

“Bad. Isn’t it?”

“No, of course not,” Aaron said, trying to shrug it off.

“Then… why the… tears?” Aaron sniffed and rubbed his face impatiently. He hadn’t been aware he was even crying.

“Shock,” Aaron said. “That’s all. You’re going to go to hospital and it will all be fine.

“Answer… me.” Robert’s voice was still flat, completely drained of energy but his eyes were bright, as if he had to know.

“This isn’t the time,” Aaron said. “I’m not going to give you an answer because you were desperate to know.”

“Before I go…” Robert said, actually managing to string a sentence together. “I need… to know.”

“You know what my answer is,” Aaron said. “You know me better than anyone else in the world. You knew before you asked.”

“Say it,” Robert urged. Aaron hesitated, unwilling to give Robert what he wanted, like that would be saying it’s okay to shut your eyes, it’s okay to give in to the pull of unconsciousness.

“Yes.” Aaron said quietly. “Yes, I’ll marry you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Which is going to be long, and boring… well, it won’t be boring because I’ll be married to you but…. What I mean is, it doesn’t end here. It goes on a long way past now, so stay here, with me.”

“Thank you,” Robert said, closing his eyes and drifting away. But his lips tilted into the smallest of smiles.

“Open your eyes or I’ll change my mind,” Aaron said.

“Too… tired,” Robert said. “But keep… talking. Your voice…” Robert didn’t say anything else. Aaron put his fingers to his pulse, and found it. He could do nothing except what Robert asked, talk to him about nonsense, try to keep him here, even if it was completely useless. If this was the end, it would be the last thing Robert would ask from him. He couldn’t do anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the injuries I describe did happen to someone very close to me in a car crash, so I know it is possible to survive them! Thank you for reading and I hope to get more up tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement on this! Keep the faith! It'll all be okay in the end...

Aaron’s voice had completely broken by the time paramedics and emergency services arrived. He couldn’t keep talking. Robert had twitched and blinked a few times, but words seemed to be beyond his capabilities. But he was alive, that was the one shining thought the Aaron held onto.

“Are you injured?” a paramedic asked Aaron. He shook his head, but couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend. Fiancé now, he guessed.

“Forget me, he needs help,” Aaron managed, though other people were already at Robert’s side of the car.

“We want to get you out, sir,” the paramedic said. The thought of leaving Robert alone when he was dying was more than he could stand, though had he been thinking rationally, he would have known it was coming.

“I can’t leave him.”

“He’s in the best possible hands,” the paramedic said. “Come on, now.” Aaron ignored this, kissing Robert’s still lips goodbye. Hopefully just for now, because they were right. Emergency services could help him a lot more than he could right now.

“Don’t you dare go anywhere,” Aaron almost growled at him.

“Won’t…” came the tiny whisper that it seemed only Aaron heard. He got out of the car and let the paramedics give him the once over, all the time his attention was on the passenger seat of the car.

“You’re lucky,” one paramedic confirmed. “Seems like you’ve got just a scratch."

“Lucky?” Aaron whispered, horrified. The love of his life had a twisted piece of metal in his chest. He could barely keep his eyes open and someone was telling him he was lucky?

“We’re going to take you to the hospital, check you out properly just to confirm,” he continued. “Come on.”

“No, I’m not leaving him,” Aaron said firmly.

“Your friend will be fine.”

“He’s not my friend!” Aaron snapped. “I’m going to marry him, he can’t die!” Aaron’s voice wavered on the last word and a new wave of tears started to fall. When they stopped, or at least paused, Aaron realised something he’d forgotten in the tragic circumstances of the car crash. Lachlan had been tied up in the boot. Aaron looked at the car, and he didn’t need to get closer to realise Lachlan wasn’t there any more. The top of the boot had gone, probably left thirty feet behind them, and it was obvious the boot was empty. Hopefully Lachlan wasn’t too injured if he could runaway from the crash, untie himself. Right now, Aaron didn’t care if he was reported for kidnapping, all he cared about was Robert. He had to make it, he just had to. 

But thinking of Lachlan brought something else to mind. Robert had had a ring. It would still be somewhere in the mess of the car. He had to find it. He rushed back to the car, looking anywhere but at Robert. If he looked at Robert, he would panic. He felt distantly aware that people were trying to stop him, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t trying to make it more difficult for them to get out of the car, but if he could find the ring, he wanted to.

It was on the back seat. He snatched at the box then allowed himself to be led away to the ambulance. But no way on this earth was he leaving before Robert got out.

* * *

 

It seemed as if time stood still as they extracted Robert from the car. As if it was taking ages, but the next moment it felt as if it was happening too quickly. They had tried to bundle him into an ambulance, but Aaron resisted forcefully. As a compromise, they’d told him to call someone, or he’d be taken to hospital immediately, given medication to deal with the shock, Aaron heard in undertones from two paramedics. Aaron didn’t want to be doped up, he needed to be alert, so he called his mum. Vic would panic, Adam wouldn’t know what to say, Chas felt like the reasonable option.

“Hiya, love. Just made it home, you at work?”

“Mum…” he started, voice wobbling at hearing his mothers voice, so normal.

“What’s wrong?” Chas asked. “Come on, I know that voice, where are you?”

“It’s… Robert.”

“What’s that idiot gone and done now?” Chas said, clearly thinking that it was something along the lines of Aaron’s broken heart.

“I crashed the car,” Aaron breathed, close to hyperventilating.

“Where are you?” Chas said after a pause.

“R… oh God. Robert’s trapped in the car. It’s bad, its really bad, mum.”

“Aaron, are you hurt?” Chas said, forcing calmness.

“No,” he almost whimpered. “I’m fine. I crashed the car, it’s all my fault and I’m absolutely fine. How‘s that fair?”

“Are you in hospital?” Chas asked.

“Er… no,” Aaron said. “Waiting for Robert to get out of the car. It’s… so bad.”

“Love, where are you?” Chas almost begged down the phone.

“I don’t know,” Aaron said. Some random stretch of road, could be anywhere in the country. Aaron froze, seeing Robert being taken on a stretcher to the waiting ambulance, head immobilised. Aaron watched him, never daring to take his eyes off him, before a shout of

“AARON!” down the phone line caught his attention.

“We’re going to the hospital,” Aaron said.

“Which one?!”

“Hotten general,” a paramedic helpfully said, clearly eavesdropping on the conversation.

“Bye.” Aaron cut the phone off, getting into the ambulance next to Robert, whose eyes were darting all over the place, until they settled on Aaron. He wasn’t talking, didn’t even attempt to, just stared straight at Aaron.

“I’m here. I will not leave you, I’m here.” Robert closed his eyes, as if needing that reassurance and Aaron held his hand. He would not ever let Robert go.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they got to the hospital, Robert was torn from him, going straight into emergency surgery. Aaron felt the loss acutely even when he himself was being poked and prodded, making sure the car crash hadn’t done any internal damage to him. It didn’t take long enough. Within the hour, he was sat in the waiting room, his mother next to him. Chas had given him a huge hug when she first arrived. Aaron couldn’t speak, words were beyond him. But he did almost bury himself in his mothers arms for a few moments, taking the comfort she gave him.

“Someone needs to call Vic,” Aaron said slowly, the thought drifting over his stunned mind. His entire focus was on Robert, so much so that she hadn't yet entered his head.

“I have,” Chas told him. “She’s on her way.”

“Good,” Aaron said quietly. “Mum, I know you don’t like him, but… I can’t lose him.”

“You won’t,” Chas said. “He will pull through.”

“You didn’t see him, mum,” Aaron said. “He could barely speak. Blood was everywhere. So much blood. He couldn’t even move. It was… I could kill him.”

“It wasn’t your fault, it was an accident.”

“I wasn’t even looking where I was going!” Aaron exploded. “I didn’t even look at the stupid road!”

“Love, I know you’re upset, but you might want to keep that down,” Chas said, seeing a police officer go past. “Just in case.” Aaron shook his head. “Why weren’t you looking?” Chas asked.

“Oh, we were arguing,” Aaron said. “Nothing serious, just…” he shrugged. “Then he said I ruined it.”

“Ruined what?” Chas asked after a moment of silence. She was both curious to know and desperate to distract Aaron’s attention. Aaron handed her the slightly dented ring box without looking at her. Chas gasped. That she hadn’t expected.

“Said he wanted to ask me to… marry him,” Aaron got out. He could scarcely believe it himself. It seemed so… but it _had_ happened. “When he said that, I stopped looking at the road. I didn’t see the turned over car in front. I swerved, the car flipped and when it all stopped, Robert was staring at me like… like… like he didn’t even see me.” Aaron couldn’t go on. He took several deep shuddering breaths, bent over so he didn’t have to look at anyone. He did reach for the ring box though, taking it back into the safety of his own hands. Chas hadn’t opened it, but he didn’t want her to. It felt intensely personal, and he couldn’t bear for anyone else to have it for too long.

“What did you tell him?”

“What?” Aaron asked, not following Chas’s question.

“When he gave you the ring.”

“I didn’t tell him anything,” Aaron said, voice breaking again. “There wasn’t time, the car was going and… and…” Aaron sighed again. Within five minutes, Vic and a doctor arrived at the same time.

“What’s going on?” she asked tearfully. “I’m Robert’s sister,” she added to the doctor.

“Mr Sugden’s still in surgery, and it looks like he will be for a while yet,” the doctor said. Aaron let go of the breath he’d been holding. At least a long surgery meant he’d be alive. “He has two major injuries. The chest is causing severe damage to his right lung, and he also has a fractured skull.”

“Fractured skull?” Aaron questioned quietly. “So… are we talking brain damage?” His mind went to the worst possibility he could think of.

“Highly unlikely,” the doctor said. “It’s a head injury, so we always look at it seriously, but it as about as minor as you could have hoped for.”

“Minor?” Aaron shouted. How dare he dismiss it! “A fractured skull doesn’t sound minor to me!”

“Aaron, calm down,” Chas said, trying to hold him back. Both Chas and Vic knew that this was coming from fear rather than anything else.

“I just wanted to keep you informed. It could be… a long night until I can let you know anything else.”

“Thank you,” Vic said, sitting on Aaron’s other side. They were in complete silence as the minutes ticked by. Aaron’s mind was on repeat, saying the phrase “fractured skull.” For some reason, he was holding onto that, more than the chest damage which had been so obvious in the car. If Robert ended up with brain damage, he would never be able to forgive himself.

“Chas, can you get us some food?” Vic said quietly, looking at Aaron anxiously.

“Can’t eat,” Aaron almost grunted.

“A drink then,” Vic said. “We’re going to be here for a while, looks like.”

“Sure,” Chas said, looking at Aaron. Shell shocked seemed to be a good description of him. Vic saw the ring box in Aaron’s hands.

“Asked you, then,” Vic said, nodding at the box.

“Mm?” Aaron followed her gaze to the box. “Oh. You knew?”

“Yes,” Vic said, smiling. “How’d he ask you?”

“He didn’t, not exactly. Sort of shouted it at me. We were arguing.”

“About what?” Vic asked.

“I didn’t think I was enough for him,” Aaron said, his voice wobbling. “He called me an idiot.” Vic bit down a laugh. Aaron wrapped an arm around her shoulders, wanting to hold her close. She was a person who sincerely cared about Robert, it was good to have her here.

“I’ve never seen Robert nervous before,” Vic said quietly. “He was really nervous about asking you.”

“Really?” Aaron asked with a slight frown. “Why?”

“He didn’t know what you’d say,” Vic said. “What did you say?”

“I crashed the car, Vic. I didn’t have the chance to say anything at all.”

“Was it your fault?” Vic asked, and Aaron felt the white hot feeling of guilt almost drown him, taking his arm away from Vic.

“A car had crashed in front of us. I swerved to avoid it. I don’t know if it’s my fault. I was distracted though,” Aaron said bitterly. “He had just said he wanted to marry me, I was… oh God. I can’t… I can’t…”

“Hey, he’ll be all right,” Vic said. “Sorry, I’m not blaming you, I was just trying to work out what had happened.”

“I did tell him yes, though,” Aaron said slowly. “When he was… injured. He wanted to know.”

“That’s good,” Vic said, forcing a smile. “He told me… that he couldn’t see his future without you in it.” Aaron shook his head. Those words didn’t sound like Robert somehow. “You’re not wearing it.”

“I’ve not even seen it,” Aaron said. He briefly had when Robert waved it under his nose, but not enough to really see it. Aaron could see what Vic wanted, even if she didn’t say it. Aaron flicked the box open. He looked at the simple elegant ring, unwilling to take his eyes off of it. It was simple, but he did like it.

“You could put it on,” Vic suggested shyly.

“No, I can’t,” Aaron said, snapping the box shut and putting it back in his pocket. “Like he’ll want to be anywhere near me after this. That’s even assuming he’s alive and ever gets out of here.”

“Of course he wants you,” Vic said, with no doubt at all. “He’s never been more himself than when he’s with you.” That echoed uncomfortably what Robert had said in the forest. Aaron now knew he’d been reaching for the ring, when they’d been sat there. He dearly wished Robert had just continued, because the moment had been so deeply intimate and personal. They had both felt very connected to each other at that moment. Or at least Aaron had. But for now, all they could do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really trying to get this story finished before Thursday nights episodes. Can't wait by the way! Thank you for the comments and encouragement, it means so much to me!

“We had to remove a portion of his right lung, and he’ll probably be a bit foggy when he wakes up, what with the head injury.”

“But he will,” Vic said. “Wake up, I mean. Won’t he?”

“Very hopeful,” the doctor said. “Might be a few hours.”

“He’ll be all right?” she continued.

“We never say for sure in medicine, but all being well, he should be.”

“Thank you,” Vic said. Aaron couldn’t speak. They went into the room, Robert lying prone on the bed, an oxygen mask over his face to help him breathe. His head was bandaged and Aaron knew this would take him a long time to recover from. But he was alive, his heart was beating, he was breathing. Looking at him, Aaron felt spectacularly guilty. It should be him lying there, he was the one driving. Aaron didn’t want to stay here, he couldn’t bear how much guilt was drowning him, just looking at him. And if Robert didn’t recover…

“Mr Dingle?” Both he and Vic looked at the doorway, a female police officer there. “We’d like a word.”

“We’ve only just been allowed to see him!” Vic said, clearly upset.

“Vic, it’s fine,” Aaron said. Anything to distract him from the hopelessness. “Just… get me if he wakes up.” Though it was unlikely this soon after surgery. He followed the police officer, mentally trying to prepare himself for some awkward questions.

“We understand you were driving?”

“Yes,” Aaron said dully, waiting for the recriminations.

“We wanted to let you know that the first car, the one you swerved to avoid?” Aaron nodded to show he was listening. “The driver was suffering from dementia. It was… well, he shouldn’t have been driving,” the officer said. “We just wanted to let you know.”

“How do you know that?”

“There was CCTV,” the officer said. “The car was all over the road."

“Thanks for telling me,” Aaron said quietly. Even that didn’t let go of the guilt he was feeling, though it should have lessened it. He should have seen it, should have avoided it. The police officer left him and Aaron took a moment before going back into the room.

* * *

 

Twelve hours, seventeen minutes. That’s how long it took for Robert to come to. Aaron did not leave his side once after his conversation with the police officer. Vic brought him cups of awful hospital tea, but he hadn’t eaten anything. Couldn’t leave Robert for long enough. He needed Robert to wake up. A doctor had warned Aaron that Robert might suffer slight memory loss due to his fractured skull. Aaron had fearfully asked about amnesia, and he was told that had an incredibly low chance of happening. When he did wake, Aaron felt pleased and selfish that he was alone with him. Robert stirred, then started moaning with his eyes closed, struggling in the hospital bed.

“Hey, I’m here, you’re safe,” Aaron said. “Stop fighting it.” Robert opened his eyes, looking around with fear, breathing heavily. “Calm down,” Aaron said. Robert’s eyes settled on Aaron and some of the obvious fear left him, though he still looked confused.

“Aaron…” he said quietly. “Why… where am I?”

“Hospital,” Aaron said. “You’ve had to undergo surgery. But you’re going to be okay.”

“My head hurts…” Robert said in a surprisingly small voice.

“Don’t panic,” Aaron said, making Robert roll his eyes at him. Aaron smiled slightly. “You’ve got a fractured skull.”

“What? How!”

“Calm down,” Aaron said firmly. “We were in a car crash. Do you… can you remember?”

“No,” Robert said after a moment, casting his mind back. “No, I don’t remember a crash.”

“Okay,” Aaron said, trying to stay calm. “What’s the last thing you do remember?” Aaron asked quietly. Robert still had a look of vague panic on his face, and Aaron rubbed his thumb softly across his knuckles to calm him down.

“Er…” Robert tried thinking back. “The forest,” Robert said. “I was with you, we were…”

“I remember,” Aaron said warmly. That wasn’t too far back, he hadn’t lost too much of his memory then.

“We went back to the car.”

“Yes,” Aaron said, urging him. “Is that…?”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “I don’t remember anything else, it’s all blank. I’m waking up here, that‘s all I know.”

“Oh,” Aaron said heavily.

“What’ve I missed?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, Aaron. I know you, remember?” Robert snapped. “Spit it out.”

“You um… sort of…” Aaron sighed and started again. “We argued in the car. You gave me this.” Robert looked at the ring box and sighed, closing his eyes.

“And I can’t remember,” he said sadly. His lifted his eyes from the box to Aaron’s face. “Well, what did you say?”

“Nothing,” Aaron said. “The car crashed.”

“What would you have said?” Robert pushed. Aaron swallowed uncomfortably.

“After the crash, you were… leaning over the dashboard. I looked at you, and I thought you were dead,” Aaron said honestly, shaking his head slightly. “There was so much blood, your eyes couldn’t focus on me, I thought… Anyway, you managed to get a few words out, and I talked to you. I said yes.” Robert’s face filled with joy for a moment, but then he noticed Aaron didn’t look happy.

“What is it?”

“I nearly killed you,” Aaron said, shaking his head. “I was driving the car and I could have killed you. I can’t… I mean, what would you want with me?”

“Aaron, stop blaming yourself,” Robert said, seeing the lines on his face, the tiredness, the dark circles under his eyes. He knew Aaron so well, he knew he was eating himself up with guilt just from looking at him.

“How do you know it wasn’t my fault if you can’t remember?!” Aaron snapped.

“Did you purposefully crash the car?” Robert asked.

“Of course not,” Aaron said. “But I was driving, so…”

“Stop,” Robert said gently. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, cause you look fine,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“Thanks.” They didn’t get any further because a doctor came in to check on his condition, and seeing him awake, seemed determined to do a lot of tests on him. Aaron sighed, and got out of their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter to go after this one. Thank you for reading this! Hope you've enjoyed it.

Aaron looked at him through the window and could tell Robert’s patience was wearing thin with all the doctors and the tests. “If they don’t leave soon, he’s going to snap,” Aaron said to Vic and she nodded her agreement. She could tell too. Luckily, it took only two more minutes for them to leave, Vic and Aaron going back into the room. Vic almost launched herself on her brother, tears close to the surface. Robert winced.

“Lung remember,” Aaron said harshly.

“Oh, God,” Vic said, pulling back. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Robert said, though he sounded breathless. His eyes sought out Aaron’s and Vic noticed.

“Right, I’m the third wheel then,” she said. “I’ll leave you to it.” Neither man objected.

“I want to talk to you,” Robert said quickly.

“About?”

“I meant it,” Robert said. “I don’t remember, so I have no idea what I said, but I want to spend my life with you. That doesn’t change because I’m stuck in here. Or because we were in a car crash. I still love you and I want to be with you. That’s it, that’s all I’ve got to say. But I mean it. I want to marry you. And if you want to, you can say no to the injured patient,” Robert added with a smile.

“I don’t want to say no,” Aaron admitted. “But I’m a mess, Robert. I’m… such a disaster.”

“Yeah, well… so am I,” Robert said. “But you’re mine. And I think we make less of a disaster when we’re together. I need you, Aaron.” Aaron had nothing to say to that declaration. “Aaron, will you marry me?”

“Are they sure you haven’t got brain damage?” Aaron asked with a fake frown of concern on his face.

“Don’t leave me on edge,” Robert said, and Aaron could see the nervousness in his eyes.

“Yes,” Aaron said simply. He didn’t need to say anything else, Robert smiled at him, the smile reaching his eyes for the first time since he’d come around. Aaron took the box out of his pocket and gave it to Robert. Still grinning, Robert slipped the ring onto his finger, both of them looking at it. “It’s a good job you’re in hospital,” Aaron said. “Because my mum’s going to kill you.” Robert laughed at that, then pulled Aaron in for a gentle kiss. It couldn’t be one of their deeper passionate ones, Robert literally didn’t have the breath for it. It would take a while for his chest to recover, he knew that.

“I’ve got another one,” Robert said quietly, his words rushing over Aaron’s lips with how close they were. “Another ring. I didn’t know if you wanted me to wear one, so I bought two. Just in case.”

“Do you want to wear it?” Aaron asked quietly, slightly surprised at the way this conversation had gone.

“I’d love people to know I’m taken,” Robert said simply. Aaron smiled at him warmly. He couldn’t remember feeling this happy, even in the circumstances. He never thought he’d want to tie his life to someone else, and if he did, he never expected the thought to make him feel so happy and safe. “You’re thinking,” Robert said. “Are you okay?”

“Mm,” Aaron said. “Just… where is it? Your ring?”

“My bedside table,” Robert said.

“I’ll go and get it,” Aaron said with what Robert almost saw as eagerness.

“Don’t come back,” Robert said. Aaron frowned at him. “No, I mean… not straight away. When’s the last time you had any sleep?”

“I can’t remember,” Aaron admitted. 

“Or a shower?”

“Before,” Aaron said. “Before it all…” Robert yawned widely, interrupting his sentence.

“Go home and sleep,” Robert said surely. “I can wait. And I will be asleep in minutes, I’m so tired.” Aaron nodded, then kissed him again.

“You know,” Aaron said, smiling at him.

“I know.” Robert closed his eyes and was asleep before Aaron reached the door.

* * *

 

Robert drifted in and out of sleep for most of the next two days, not really focusing on anything for long. The few minutes he did wake up for, Aaron was never present, though Vic was. She reassured him that Aaron was getting some sleep at home. Robert hadn’t been conscious for long enough to worry. He’d been warned by doctors that over the next six weeks or so he’d be getting a lot of sleep, giving his body time to recover.

“Hey.” Robert opened his eyes to see Aaron sitting next to him, looking a lot less tired than last time. “How are you?”

“If I say fine, you’ll know I’m lying,” Robert said. “Come here.” Aaron kissed him lightly before Robert’s eyes were drawn to Aaron’s left hand. He was still wearing the ring. Half of Robert had thought common sense would catch up with him and he’d change his mind.

“I brought yours,” Aaron said quietly. “If you want.”

“I thought after some sleep you’d change your mind,” Robert said honestly.

“I don’t want to,” Aaron said. “Do you?”

Robert shook his head. “How’d your mum take it?”

“Oh… I’ve not told her,” Aaron said. “She’s been… with Paddy for most of the last few days. He was in a car behind ours, joined the pile up. But he’s looking okay now,” Aaron said with clear relief.

“Is that where you were when I woke up?” Robert asked. “Vic was here, you weren’t.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Sorry, but he’s… he’s my dad, I needed to know he was okay. Once I knew you were, I mean.”

“I’m not criticising,” Robert said, gripping his hand. “I know how much it would hurt you if Paddy were to… Well.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, smiling a little. They both looked down as Aaron opened the second ring box. Without saying anything, Aaron put the ring on Robert’s finger, both men smiling. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Robert said. “I love you.” Aaron smiled softly. 

“Love you too.” Suddenly, Aaron burst into tears and Robert stared at him.

“What’s wrong?” Robert asked bewildered, as Aaron tried to pull himself together.

“That was the single most horrific, terrifying moment of my life, and believe me, Robert, you know everything about me, there are a few moments that could take that top spot. And you don’t remember it, you can’t see how scared I was.”

“I’m sorry,” Robert said. “I can’t help that I can’t remember. I’ve got a skull fracture, Aaron. I can’t help it.”

“I know,” Aaron said.

“I don’t remember the crash, I don’t remember getting the ring box out, or shouting at you to marry me. Though I realise I must have done.”

“You did,” Aaron said.

“You wouldn’t have gone in the glove compartment without me saying something first,” Robert said. Aaron sighed heavily.

“I can just… see the way you looked at me in the car. You weren’t there. I could have lost you so easily.”

“You didn’t,” Robert said, holding him. “I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron was still at Robert’s bedside, chatting when Robert was awake, simply sitting there next to him when he wasn’t. He seemed very tired these days, Aaron noticed. Though, it was to be expected, he guessed. Robert was awake when Chas knocked and came in.

“Hi,” she said to both of them. “I was looking for Aaron,” she added.

“What do you want?” Aaron asked.

“Nag you to go home,” Chas said. “Get some rest.” Before she even finished her sentence, Aaron was shaking his head.

“No, go on,” Robert said seriously. “You’ve been here all day, you need your sleep too. I’m sure I’m excellent company when I’m snoring away.” Aaron smiled appreciating the attempt at humour, because normally Robert always denied he snored.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” Robert said. Aaron smiled and kissed him briefly.

“Er… before I leave, I have… we have something to tell you,” Aaron said, turning to face Chas, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Robert want to kiss him again.

“Well?” Chas said in the silence, losing her patience. “It’s been a busy week, Aaron.”

“I should have talked to you first,” Robert said to her when it became clear Aaron was struggling for words. “I’ve asked Aaron to marry me.”

“When you came into the hospital, I did… see the ring,” Chas said, her voice laced with disapproval.

“Oh, good to know you’re happy for us,” Aaron said under his breath, making Robert glare at him.

“You… you’re getting married to him. Sorry if I don’t want to crack open the champagne!”

“Feeling really appreciated, here,” Robert said darkly.

“Mum, I’m happy. We’re happy,” Aaron said, getting up and standing directly in front of her. “Try to be happy for us.”

“This is only because he had a close call,” Chas said, pointing at Robert. “That’s why you said yes.”

“No, it’s not,” Aaron said. “But even if it were, that wouldn’t bother me. Life is far too short.” Chas hugged him tightly, closing her eyes.

“Go home,” Robert said, when they broke apart, Chas smoothing down Aaron’s hair which made Aaron roll his eyes. “Sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said quietly. He leaned over Robert and kissed him once more before leaving the hospital room.

“If you’re going to give me a lecture…” Robert started.

“I know Aaron loves you,” Chas interrupted. “I don’t understand why, I probably never will.”

“I love him too.”

“Yes, well…” Chas said. “If you ever, ever hurt him again, the way we both know you have before, my family will string you up. You are aware of that? There won’t be anything left of you.”

“I know,” Robert said, far too lightly for Chas’s liking.

“You better take this seriously,” she warned. “I will not stand by while you hurt him.”

“I’m not taking you seriously, because there is no way I will ever hurt him,” Robert said sincerely. “There will be no need for you to send Cain round to me, or whatever else you could plan.”

“Really?” Chas asked, eyes narrowing.

“I love him, and I’m… this will be my last marriage, no matter what happens. When I got married last time I was desperately in love with Aaron anyway. And I love him more now, than I did then. I just... love him, and I wish that was enough for you.” Robert felt like he’d run out of words to say, and that he hadn’t done a good job on convincing Chas anyway.

“That is enough,” she said softly, more accepting than he‘d expected. “But you will never, ever call me your “mother-in-law,” okay?”

“Deal,” Robert said with a small smile.

* * *

 

_**5 weeks later.** _

Robert looked in the mirror and hated it. Most of the scar was covered by his hair. But an inch of it was on his forehead, above his right eye. He had no way to hide it, he’d bear that scar for the rest of his life. And he was vain enough for it to bother him. Even though it was the price he’d paid for keeping his life.

“Hey, I wondered where you’d…” Aaron started, coming into the bathroom. “Don’t,” Aaron said, seeing Robert’s gaze and knowing what he’d been thinking.

“It’s horrible.”

“You’re alive,” Aaron said briefly.

“I know,” Robert said, “And I know I should be grateful, but… look at it.” He touched the one inch or so that marred his forehead.

“Your hair hides most of it,” Aaron said with a shrug. “I still find you irresistible.” Robert rolled his eyes, not liking that. “Hey, come here.” Robert did. “I can’t reach, can you…?” Robert smiled and bent his head, letting Aaron get on his tiptoes and kiss the scar gently. Robert relaxed very slightly. “This is because of the party, isn’t it?”

“I know it shouldn’t bother me, but I don’t want people staring at me, staring at my scar.” Robert had been home for a few weeks, but only in the last few days had he really been something like his former self, with the energy to get up and move around the place. Even so, very few people had actually seen him since being released from hospital, and being thrown into the lions den of a Dingle knees up, celebrating his and Aaron’s engagement didn’t sound very appealing.

“Robert, it’s fine,” Aaron said. “I’m more concerned about your loss of part of your right lung to be honest.”

“I know,” he said heavily. “I’m being stupid.” He kissed Aaron again.

“We have to go into the pub, if we don’t they’ll all think I’m the one who bottled it,” Aaron said. Robert smiled at him. “Mum’s not even charging us for drinks tonight, you must have made an impression on her.” Robert smiled at him. 

“I love you,” Robert said.

“I know,” Aaron said, eyes light. Robert knew Aaron didn’t say it often, didn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, but he didn’t need to hear it.

“I know too,” Robert said, sealing the statement with another kiss. “Lets face the mob, then.” Aaron grinned.


End file.
